Dancing With Danger
by Chikachoo
Summary: Sakura, a girl innocent to the world as her parents shielded her from all sins. As soon as she enters university in the main city, enter Uchiha Sasuke the bad boy and a rogue but devilishly handsome. How will Sakura handle the infamous leader of sharingan
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, here's my new story it's a sasusaku so if you don't like that couple I suggest you go back now, the other couples are Naruhina, Nejiten and ShikaIno.

I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do **not****own** Naruto!

* * *

**Dancing with Danger **

By

_Silver Spirit_

Summery: Sakura, a girl innocent to the world as her parents shielded her from all sins. As soon as she enters university in the main city, enter Uchiha Sasuke the bad boy and a rogue but devilishly handsome. How will Sakura handle the infamous leader of sharingan?

Chapter 1: Breaking Free

* * *

Sakura hugged her mother tight as it would be last she would see her in a very long time. Sakura's excitement grew as she thought of going to Konoha University of Performing Arts. She was finally accomplishing one of her long sought after dreams, to become a world famous dancer.

It had taken a lot of persuading on her part to convince her mother it was a good idea, but despite her mothers disapprovals she agreed to let her go saying "If that's truly your dream then who am I to take it from you.". Sakura knew it was a hard decision for hew kaa-san because she didn't want to be alone and plus she didn't want Sakura stuck up in any 'sinful riff-raff' as she called it.

Sakura's parent's were very religious people and believed in living the way the gods deemed right, anything like fighting, gangs, drugs and alcohol were Satins doing. But Sakura had assured her she probably wouldn't get involved with those sought of people anyway and besides she herself didn't even consider making friends with people that consider killing other human beings o.k.

"I'll see you soon Mama" Sakura said, as she broke away to get on the coach that would take her to the city.

"Bye honey, be careful!" The small woman said softly, watching her daughter disappear onto the coach and reappear at one of the windows. Sakura waved madly at her mother as the coach moved further and further away from her little village until her kin was no longer visible.

A single tear run down Sakura's mothers face, she sighed and wiped it away with the sleeve of her pretty light green kimono.

"Be very careful indeed Sakura, we've protected you from the world but you're on your own now. Protect you're heart don't be foolish, like I was."

* * *

After letting out a long yawn and stretching her numb muscles, Sakura dug into her pockets for the letter she got telling her essential information and her apartment key. Sakura frowned in irritation, why did her coach turn up a couple of days late and not someone else's, now she was lost with no one to help her.

She was in apartment block 1, floor 8, room 40, looking up she saw a sign saying the directions to each section of apartments beside the university and it looks like hers had to be furthest away from the uni. Great just what she needed after a long journey a long walk.

* * *

Half an hour later Sakura found herself outside block 1; it seemed a lot more posh than the others it was more spaced out and had garages underneath it.

Sakura typed the security code she needed to get in she opened the door and let it close softly behind her.

Yep it was confirmed this was a first class accommodation since the floor was marble and there was seemingly very expensive furniture in the lobby. Sakura felt relief run through her body when she spotted the lifts, for a horrid moment she thought she'd have to carry all her luggage up eight flights of stairs, which probably would have killed her she felt so tired.

Sakura looked around her new home from what she could tell at the moment it was a bachelor pad, it wouldn't be for long though. Hell would freeze over before she'd live in this dump! Honestly there were last nights take-away still on the floor, dirty laundry scattered about the place and the T.V still blaring.

Feeling totally exhausted Sakura decided she'd take a shower, leaving her cases bye the door she headed to find the room of object.

Looking in the first door she came too, it turned out to be a bedroom that was coloured bright orange, a calendar of pretty girls one the wall by the boys bedside. His bed sheets were light blue that contrasted his dark blue carpet. Carrying on down the hall she tried to open the next door on the right but it was locked, what kind of person was that private to lock their bedroom? Sakura had already had a pretty good idea about what her room mates were like one seemed load, exuberant and cheerful, the other well he was obviously a very private person who kept to himself, but that's all she had on this one since she didn't see his bedroom.

Opening the next door down it was the spare room, soon to be hers. It was quite large compared to her humble bedroom back home. It was boring at the moment with a white wash all the way round, with a polished wooden floor but not matter she could give a homely touch later.

There was only one door in the hallway left now, which was most likely the bathroom.

Sakura let out a sigh of pleasure as the hot water streamed down her creamy, curvy body. Her loosened on contact with the water making her feel rejuvenated after her strenuous day.

Lathering her body with soap she started singing one of her favourite songs…

_Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why._

_It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. …_

* * *

  
Sasuke looked at his friend/roommate in annoyance; Naruto was fumbling around in the dark looking for his apartment keys which he had misplaced **again**.

Pulling his own set out, he finds his own copy instantly.

"Get out the way dobe. I'll do it since you're incapable of doing even simple things." Sasuke said bluntly, he's face blank but his eyes had a gleam that clearly stated he was annoyed.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! At least I ain't a human ice cube!" The blond haired, blue eyed boy fumed.

Sasuke showed no interest in the comment and shoved him out the way and let them into the flat. Naruto instantly headed towards the kitchen to cook some of his beloved ramen, Sasuke on the other hand froze at the sight of the suitcases bye the door. And when he listened closely he could hear the shower running and…a girl singing!

Their new roommate was a girl! Crap, hadn't god punished him enough with his already damn right annoying fan girls, now he had to live with one. Or maybe she wouldn't be like any of them, that was highly unlikely though every girl that set their eyes on almost instantly started giggling, blushing, flirting – he hated it when they started batting their eyelashes at him – it made him sick, how these girls basically gave there selves to him on a plate.

Sure he might take advantage of that a few times if he felt like it, but it never went beyond that. Getting curious Sasuke headed towards the bathroom to listen to what the girl was singing better.

_So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_(Music break)_

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Sasuke smirked he actually liked this song a bit, plus she had a really nice smooth voice.

Sasuke was so stuck in his thoughts he didn't realise the shower had turned off.

* * *

Sakura dried off still humming quietly to herself. She put her deodorant on and wrapped a towel around her body; Sakura paused remembering she forgot to get some clothes out her case, oh well she'd just get them out now. Sakura flung the door open and rushed out crashing into something…nope it wasn't something it was someone. Just as realisation hit her she lost her balance but was instinctively caught by the person she bumped into.

Sakura found herself up close and personal with the persons chest, wait a moment this was a man's chest and he was nicely built indeed, lean and muscular. Sakura found herself liking the her position encased in a pair of strong arms and the male's rich musky cinnamon scent floating up her welcoming nostrils.

The feel of this guy was setting her hormones on fire and her senses into a chaotic mess, but while one part of her instincts was to have her way with this sexy specimen the other was screaming danger.

Sakura was shocked she hadn't even scene the guys face and she was behaving like a love sick puppy, she looked up to meet a pair of dark onyx eyes. Sakura's eyeballs nearly popped out of there sockets when she saw his whole face. This guy had to be the most beautiful, gorgeous, handsome and sexy guy she'd ever seen, all of that in one package. God this guy must have been blessed to get features like he's. He had a pale complexion that brought out his coal black hair and onyx eyes that seemed to captivate her beyond any other object had ever been capable.

"G…gomen." Sakura squeaked as the boy stood them both up, his size towered over her small frame and to top the whole air and attitude about him was very intimidating. His dark eye's settled on her for a moment as though analyzing her appearance, a frown etched on his beautifully carved features.

"Hn." Was all he uttered before walking off, Sakura scowled that was incredibly rude she's just apologised and he had simply brushed her off!

"Hey!" Sakura called, the dark haired boy turned slightly so she could only see one side of his face,

"You know that's rude, aren't you going to say anything!" Sakura scolded, a frown making it's self evident on her freshly cleaned face. He just smirked and walked towards her, Sakura stepped backwards when he kept stepping to close to her for comfort until her back hit the wall.

His cold rough finger pulled up her chin so she was looking strait into his charcoal eyes. Sakura found she didn't like the gleam they had at the moment and his smirk didn't help the insecurity she was experiencing, what was it with this man and his effect on her body?

Sakura heart beat dramatically increased as his lips came in closer to her bit by bit, a shiver went down her spine when she felt his warm breath tickle her ear also making the hairs on her neck stand up, she nearly gave into her instincts to bend her head sideways so give him access to her supple flesh.

"What do you want me to say?" He whispered, Sakura's eyes narrowed this guy was intolerable and she was going to spend the rest of her life in uni with him as her room mate, god help her she was roomies with a sex god it was going to be hard for her to stay true to her _'religion'_.

Deep inside though Sakura knew she was jumping for joy at the chance of doing something wild and untamed by her parents will for her to do right, she could be a bad girl for once who could kick major ass. By the look of it this guy definitely knew all about being a rogue, well if he wasn't he looked and acted the part marvellously.

It was true she was finally breaking free of the strict rules that bound her, she was finally a free young woman let loose in the world.

At the realisation she had just made her lips broke into a wide grin.

"_Your name." _ She breathed out, he looked her in the eye for a while causing her to fidget nervously under his intensity, it was like he was debating whether or not he should trust her with the knowledge requested. What was the harm in her knowing his name? Or was it something else?

This guy was becoming more mysterious by the second, but it was a mystery she was going to crack.

"Sasuke." He stated bluntly, he pulled away from her and started walking back to the living room.

"I'm Sakura." She called after him; typically the reply she got was again blunt.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. One thing she knew for sure is that the guy isn't big with words.

* * *

So what did you think? Good I hope, I'll try and update as fast as I can but I can be very busy so please be patient. I hope no offence was caused by this to anyone if it was I sincerely apologise, but please remember it's just a story.

Read & Review pretty please, because the more you review the more likely I'm going to update.

Xx-Bye-xX


	2. Chapter 2 AN So far

I know you aren't supposed to have author's notes but I'll delete this when I get you guy's opinion.

At present I have a serious writer's block and have no idea so I need some inspiration, so maybe you can help me.

If I can't overcome this would you guys rather me leave it up so you can read it when you want, if you like it that much. Or simply delete it. It's in my reader's hands now and up to you lot so, I'll give you what I've written so far even.

Enjoy what's written so far…

**Dancing With Danger**

By

_Silver Spirit_

Chapter 2:

A long sigh escaped Sakura's mouth Naruto and Sasuke were once again arguing, this time about how Naruto's ramen took up to much shelf space, this was caused by Sasuke opening the serial cabinet and having tones of ramen containers fall out on him. Let's just say Sasuke was not best pleased since Naruto now had a rather hefty bump on the back of his head, Sasuke never seemed like he was big on words to express him self.

Naruto had to be the most loudmouthed, outgoing, friendly dope she'd ever met. But there was something about the guy that seemed to draw you in and you couldn't hate him no matter how hard you tried, well that's what she found anyway. Come on even Sasuke the cold hearted bastard she'd correctly preserved him to be, was friends with him.

He was a lovable dope.

Though Sakura her self had also given him what for and had definitely taught him not to mess with Haruno Sakura, a smile lit across her face as she remembered last night.

**/Flashback/ **

_Sakura quickly ran into the living room to collect her suitcases, her mind still racing about the interaction she had just experienced with Sasuke, wow was that one hell of a man. She was rummaging through her suitcases to find which case she'd put the clothes she wished to wear. She stopped as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, turning around she found her self face to face with a blond haired blue eyed boy who was gaping wide eyed at her, she also noticed he was about to dig into a bowl of ramen._

"_Is something wrong?" Sakura said her tone very bemused at the boy ogling her._

"_Um..umm..no! Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I suppose your our new roomy!" He boomed. Sakura cringed slightly at his loudness. Then he extended his and to her, which she cautiously took wile her other hand clutched fiercely to her tale._

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Haruno Sakura." She greeted happily until she saw were his gaze was directed, somewhat at her chest._

"_HENTAI!!" Sakura hollered, whacking him extremely hard on the head, before storming off into her bedroom with suitcase in hand._

"_Oooooowww!" Naruto moaned, turning to see his other male room mate smirking at him on the coach._

"_It's **not** funny Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, highly annoyed by his supposed best friend._

"…_Dobe…"_

"_I'm not a dobe you teme!"_

**/End Flashback/**

How them two were best friends was beyond her, they were polar opposites one was cold and brooding, the other loudmouthed and carefree.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Cringing at the ringing in her ears she turned around to meet Naruto's cheerful face, there was no awkwardness between the two despite last night. It was extremely hard to stay mad at him.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura uttered, turning back to the magazine she was reading or trying to anyway.

"I'm going on a date, so you're stuck with Sasuke-teme for a while!" Naruto burst out with excitement, then bringing her into a great big bear hug.

"Naruto…can't…breath" Sakura exhaled as Naruto practically crushed her.

"He-he sorry" Naruto said sheepishly, letting her go.

"Anyway I'll see you later Sakura-Chan!"

"Yeah! Bye Naruto!"

Sakura sighed as she heard the door latch shut the apartment was now incredibly quiet


End file.
